1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge magazine assembly for air guns and paintball guns, which is designed for solving the problems of a slow and inconvenient way of loading paintballs or pellets and filling and carrying gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paintball and air gun shooting has become a popular outdoor activity for training individual shooting, sports shooting and teamwork. An early paintball gun or air gun usually installs a feeding device and a compressed gas chamber directly on the gun, and thus causing tremendous inconvenience on its operations such as loading paintballs or pellets and filling compressed gas. Although the feeding device and compressed gas storage chamber at later stage are installed at individual magazine instead to combine the feeding device and the compressed gas storage as disclosed in the R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 410972, it is necessary to completely remove a sealed cap for changing the compressed gas cylinder since the compressed gas storage chamber is a close chamber and the paintballs or pellets are loaded by sliding and the compressed gas passes through a sliding case before sending the paintballs or pellets to a shooting valve, and thus not only wasting gases, but also increasing the probability of gas leakage. This arrangement is still not fast and convenient enough for the operation. Furthermore, the heat dissipating effect in the close compressed gas storage chamber is poor, and the volume of the close space will be increased and the propelling force will be reduced after continuous shootings. Therefore, such prior arts require further improvements.